


As Time Goes By

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk broke Chris Pike's heart and now he's back to ask his former lover to help him do a good deed by getting a pair of refugees back to their homeworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelqueen04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angelqueen04).



> written for Trekmas 2014
> 
> Inspiration was the movie _Casablanca_
> 
> for AngelQueen04

Nimbus III

Jim Kirk quickly slipped off the transport ship he had smuggled himself aboard and headed toward former Starfleet Captain Christopher Pike’s bar. Pike’s Place was known for the excellent distilled beverages it served and the fact that the owner had no political allegiance to the three main powers in this backwater region of space.

He entered the bar with a tiny sigh of relief as he immediately felt some of the weight he had been carrying for months ease. He was safe until Chris Pike found him and kicked him out.

He settled on a rickety bar stool at the end of a battered and scarred yet sturdy bar. It had been a gift from the recently departed Klingon Ambassador or at least that was how Jim cared to remember it.

“What will you have?”

“An Earth beer.”

“He’s not going to be happy to see you here,” the bartender remarked as he opened and set an amber colored bottle in front of Jim.

“I know,” Jim admitted. He wasn’t too thrilled to be back, but he needed Chris’ help. He had people counting on him to get them home or as close to home as he could.

“So why are you here?”

“I have some clients that need help getting back to Federation space.”

“Would these clients be a pair of Vulcans seeking asylum?”

“I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Hmmm....”

“What?”

“I didn’t expect you to become a do-gooder overnight.”

“You’re so funny, Sulu,” Jim quipped sarcastically. “So is he here?”

“Where else would he be?” Sulu countered with an “I-can’t-believe-you-asked-that” tone.

“So how long before he comes down and personally kicks me out?”

“Depends on whether you sit there quietly and enjoy your drink or garner the attention of the local constabulary by doing something stupid,” Sulu said nodding his head toward the table where a large Klingon and an equally large human sat nursing large mugs of the local brew.

Jim took a quick glance and decided to err on the side of caution for once in his life. “I’ll quietly sit here and enjoy my drink. Don’t need to get on the wrong side of those two clowns.”

“And I don’t need the headache and mess to clean up if you did.”

“It’s good to see you, Sulu.”

“Likewise, Jim.”

*&*

“I must have done something really horrible in another dimension,” Chris Pike grumbled as he turned away from the mirrored window that allowed him to see what was going on down in the bar area of his club.

“Like sacrificing yourself to a renegade Romulan in order to save your beloved ship and crew from total annihilation,” Leonard McCoy countered as he walked over to the window to see what caused such a pronouncement from his friend.

“I should have never told you about that dream,” Chris muttered as he slouched further down in his seat.

“Whatever,” Len retorted while barely containing the desire to roll his eyes at Chris. “Just go down there and talk to him.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you are the bigger man.”

“No, I’m not.”

“So he hurt your pride. Get over it.”

“Last I checked, I pay you to play piano not give me unsolicited advice,” Chris pointed out in an attempt to end their conversation. He wanted to wallow in his hurt feelings until he got disgusted with himself and did something about them.

“I’m a gifted multi-tasker.”

“Then do me a favor.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off!”

“Love you too,” Len tossed over his shoulder as he turned on his heel and left the room.

*&*

“Tell me again why I don't kick you out of the nearest door?” was whispered in Jim’s ear as the person settled onto the bar stool next to him.

“You think I'm witty, so you’ll keep me around for the entertainment value,” Jim quickly retorted when all he really wanted to do was tell the man off.

“You’re entertaining, but I've met amoebas that have better comedic timing."

“Nice to see you again, Len.”

“Won't be so nice if you break Chris' heart again,” Len warned.

“That wasn't my intention the first time,” Jim muttered. He was still in love with Chris, but he wasn’t certain how to prove that without causing his former lover more pain.

“I’ve heard that before,” Len muttered.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but fuck off.”

“Boy, am I feeling the love today.”

“Why don’t you go find something useful to do?”

“Like what?”

“Play the piano since that is what Chris does pay you for,” Jim replied.

“I'm not playing that song.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“Good,” Len groused. “Because I like my job.”

“You played it like shit anyway.”

“Throwing you onto the tender mercies of the local constabulary is looking better and better with each passing second,” Len said with a feral grin.

“That’s harsh even for you,” Jim pointed out trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

Len shrugged before catching the drink Sulu slid in his direction.

*&*

Chris limped down the stairs to the bar and had to chuckle at the last bit of Jim and Len’s conversation he overheard. Len was a sadistic bastard on the best of days, but still a good friend in spite of it.

He settled on the stool on the other side of Jim and joined in the conversation with, “He’s right, Len. You never could play that song very well.”

“Be grateful that it’s the only song I do butcher,” Len reminded Chris.

“I knew it!” Jim quietly exclaimed.

“Oh, you knew nothing,” Len muttered.

“You need to work on your pithy comebacks,” Jim snarked causing the other man to growl under his breath.

“Enough you two,” Chris sighed. He didn’t need the unwanted attention a brawl between Jim and Len would draw. “Now, isn’t the time to get into a pissing contest.”

Len nodded and slipped off his stool. “Remember what I told you, kid,” he said before walking away.

“Do I want to know?” Chris asked after several minutes of awkward silence.

“He warned me not to hurt you again,” Jim answered not bothering to look up from the bar where he was doodling in the condensation left from his bottle of beer.

“I think we need not to hurt each other,” Chris remarked with wry grimace. “If that’s possible.”

“I’m willing to try,” Jim admitted finally looking up and almost getting caught up in Chris’ blue eyes.

Chris nodded. “So why are you here?”

“I need your help getting some refugees back to their home world,” Jim answered.

“What makes you think I still have that kind of clout?”

“You will always be the darling of Starfleet.”

“You’ve been out of the loop too long, if you still think that,” Chris muttered as he absently rubbed at his twisted right leg.

“Maybe so,” Jim admitted. “But, I seem to recall that you and the current Federation president were good friends growing up.”

Chris softly chuckled and shook his head. Leave it to Jim to remember details they shared after hours of passionate loving making or during the sleepless, nightmare filled nights. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks,” Jim said with heartfelt sincerity.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

“Okay,” Jim replied as he stood up and slipped some credits on the bar. He needed to return to his clients and move them to another safe house. “But you have it anyway."

Chris placed a hand on Jim’s arm and gave it a firm squeeze. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Jim promised.

“You better, because in spite of everything that has happened between us I still love you.”

“I still love you as well,” Jim replied before leaning forward and softly kissing Chris. He kept the kiss brief even though all he wanted to do was to lose himself in it.

*&*

“You’re smiling like a love sick fool,” Len pointed out hours later. “So you forgave him didn’t you?”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Len snorted in derision, but didn’t press the issue. “So what did he want?”

“Help getting some refugees back to their home world,” Chris answered.

“And these refugees wouldn’t be a pair of Vulcans, would they?”

“He didn’t say. Just asked me to call in a few favors.”

“Are you?”

“Already did.”

“What’s it gonna cost you?”

“Another five year mission.”

“Chris,” Len sighed. “You aren’t a young buck straight out of the Academy.”

“No,” Chris agreed. “But, I wouldn’t be doing the five years. Jim would be.”

“Okay, so I was wrong. You don’t love him anymore.”

“I do love him,” Chris remarked. “He just needs to grow up some more before we can settle down and grow old together.”

“You are a sneaky bastard.”

“I know.”

Len shook his head. “I’m glad I’m on your side.”

“Me too,” Chris agreed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

“Right,” Len murmured. “Have a good night, Chris.”

“I will.”

Len nodded and left Chris’ office ignoring the person that stepped out of the shadows of the hallway.

The End


End file.
